


See You Later, Boys

by YeosangHandHolder



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Slightly crack, its their anniversary, yeosang is a skater boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangHandHolder/pseuds/YeosangHandHolder
Summary: He was a skater boy......who had to work on their anniversary.So, Mingi and San got an idea.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	See You Later, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a tiktok i saw. yes its the sk8ter boi song

“I’m home,” Yeosang called out as he walked into his apartment, setting his skateboard and bag down. He had just finished up his classes and he knew Mingi and San were home already.

He found his boyfriends sitting at the kitchen table. Mingi got up and hugged Yeosang. They heard San say something about being left out before feeling his arms around them.

“How was class today?” Mingi asked.

“It was alright. Kind of boring, but that’s a given.” Yeosang held the two of them tighter. “I’m a bit tired, though.”

“I hope you’re not too tired,” San said, detaching himself from the hug. “Because we have to discuss what we’re doing for our anniversary.”

Mingi nodded. “Yeah! We’ve come up with a bunch of ideas, but we obviously wanted to run them by you first.”

“Oh my god,” Yeosang said quietly. “I almost forgot. I’ve been so busy I barely remember what day it is today.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mingi smiled. “We wouldn’t let you forget.”

“So what are your ideas?”

San took out his phone, looking at a list he typed up. “Well, since it’s on Friday we don’t need to worry about staying up too late and being tired or anything like that.”

Yeosang listened as San listed off a few ideas they came up with, while also thinking about the day itself. His smile faded as he realized something.

San stopped. “Yeosang? You okay?”

“I just remembered… I have to work on Friday…” He looked down, afraid to disappoint. 

“Aw, really?” Mingi asked.

Yeosang nodded. “I’ve already changed around my hours so much ‘cause of my classes and the manager said they’re understaffed already on Fridays.”

“That’s okay,” San reassured him. “We can do something on Saturday instead.” He kissed Yeosang’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry, though.”

Mingi hugged him tightly. “We love you.”

Yeosang buried his face in Mingi’s shoulder, enjoying the comfort.

\--

Mingi and San woke up on Friday after Yeosang had already gone to work. They woke up for about a minute earlier when Yeosang kissed them goodbye before leaving.

The two of them went to the kitchen and saw a note left by Yeosang. It said ‘chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge’ and was signed with one of his cute little drawings.

Mingi responded to the gesture by sending Yeosang a message that said ‘I love you’ followed by a bunch of hearts. San’s response was to take them out and eat one.

“I miss Yeosang,” Mingi whined.

San laughed. “Babe, he’s only been gone for-” he checked the time, seeing it was almost noon, “-about two hours. He won’t be back until five.”

Mingi pouted. “He’s too nice. I feel like we at least have to do something for him when he comes back… What should we do?”

“He’ll probably be tired after work… We should do something to make him laugh, maybe. And then we can order from his favorite place.”

“Make him laugh… We have a speaker, right?”

San narrowed his eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“Well… he most definitely has his skateboard with him, right? And on his way back he skates by the window. I think there’s a song we could play him.”

San immediately understood what Mingi was saying. “You’re an absolute genius and I love you.”

\--

Yeosang was on his break and could finally check his phone. He smiled at the cute little messages from Mingi and San. They always knew how to make him happy. He sent them a message back saying ‘only a couple hours left. Don’t do anything too wild’ with less hearts than Mingi’s message, but still a good amount.

Jongho, who was Yeosang’s coworker, noticed the smile on his face. “Texting your boyfriends?”

Yeosang nodded. “They’re the best. Today is…” he frowned, “our anniversary. I feel bad that we couldn’t do anything together,” he said with a sigh.

“Man, that sucks. I’d offer to help but we both know how strict the manager is.”

Yeosang shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Not much any of us can do.”

Sooner than he would’ve liked, his break was over and he had to go back to working.

\--

Mingi and San had just got back from buying some flowers when they got a text from Yeosang saying he was on his way home.

San quickly got the speaker connected to his phone and was ready to press play on the song. The speaker was set down close to the open window.

“Now we wait for our skater boy,” Mingi spoke quietly.

It took about ten minutes for them to catch sight of Yeosang, riding his skateboard as expected. As soon as he was in view, San pressed play and made sure the volume was all the way up.

Yeosang slowed down as he heard music. He came to a stop and looked around, eyes stopping on Mingi and San looking down at him and waving from their apartment window, speaker visible.

Mingi held out a sign that said ‘happy anniversary, our skater boy’ with a cute smiley face at the end.

Yeosang already knew what the song was, but the line ‘he was a skater boy’ definitely confirmed it for him. He let the song play a bit longer before starting to skate again so he could actually get into the apartment and either kiss or kill his boyfriends. Whatever was easiest.

San turned the volume down and closed the window when Yeosang was out of sight, but he didn’t turn it off. Mingi waited by the door, still holding the sign.

Yeosang opened the door and just stared at Mingi for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. He set his skateboard down and gave Mingi a quick kiss.

“You idiots,” he said, still laughing. “I love you.”

San had stopped the music now and practically ran over to Yeosang to hug him.

“We had to do something for you,” he smiled, holding Yeosang close. “We also ordered food, so that should be here soon.”

Yeosang smiled and kissed him. “Thank you. You guys are the best.”

When the food arrived they picked out a movie and watched it while they ate, the three of them sitting on the couch with Yeosang in the middle.

And they still had some plans for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre in love i dont make the rules
> 
> follow my twitter if you want @pastel_yeo i scream about ateez


End file.
